


Works for Gajevy Love Fest 2016

by Punk_n_Sass



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, POV Third Person, Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_n_Sass/pseuds/Punk_n_Sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my works for the Gajevy Love Fest 2016 on tumblr. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gajevy Love Fest 2016: Warm Up Prompt-No Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm up prompt for Gajevy Week!
> 
> Gajeel can hardly contain himself when he stumbles across Levy's dirty clothes on the floor. How will he control himself after he realizes that she has run out of clean panties?

“Dammit Levy, why do you have to leave all your clothes lying around the bedroom all the time?” Gajeel mumbled to himself as he continued picking up article after article of clothing off the floor of their bedroom.

Levy was such a tidy person until it came to her clothes it seemed. She would take them off and leave them on the floor until it came time to do the laundry again. This caused Gajeel many problems when he would stumble across her stay panties lying on the floor. All he could think of was her body when he saw them. He would become extremely turned on with no hope of controlling himself. Since Levy would work late into the night on whatever job she had picked up, he wouldn’t get to have her all to himself until she was finished.

“Why do you have so many different pairs of panties? And why are there no duplicates of any of them?” Gajeel continued to mumble as he examined each pair he picked up and then threw into the hamper. At this point, Gajeel knew exactly how many pairs of panties Levy had because of how many times he had to do this.

“Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen… eighteen,” Gajeel counted aloud, “Wait, that can’t be right. That’s as many as she has right now. That must mean…”

Gajeel’s face flooded with red as he came to a realization. Levy had run out of underwear since they missed doing laundry last week as a result of an emergency job. She must not have been wearing any that day then. Gajeel tried to get the image out of his head as he started sorting colors of their clothes for the laundry. He had just put the first load of clothes into the machine when he heard the front door open.

He peeked out of the laundry room to see a very exhausted looking Levy trudge through the living room to the kitchen. She started the coffee machine and then flopped down onto the nearby couch.

“Ugh, why did I take that translating job? The client wants it by tomorrow afternoon and I’m not even halfway done!” Levy moaned as her face collided with the pillow next to her.

Dammit! She took another job and she’s going to be up all night working. I’m already hard just thinking about her all because of her stupid panties lying on the floor! Gajeel rubbed furiously at his temples trying to block out the image his very sexy fairy. He had to control himself. Now was not the time to be bothering Levy about what he wanted. Not when she had so much to do again.

Gajeel walked out into the living room to see his girl dozing off in what looked to be an extremely uncomfortable position on the couch. He decided to get her some coffee as he heard the buzzer on the machine going off. Pulling out the sugar, cream, and Levy’s favorite mug, Gajeel set to work making her coffee just the way she liked it. When he finished, he brought her the cup and shook her gently to wake her up.

“Oi, Shrimp, wake up. I made your coffee just how you like it,” Gajeel said as Levy rubbed her eyes.

“Oh thank you so much Gajeel. I’ll be needing this if I’m going to finish the job I picked up this morning,” Levy shifted to sit up. Just as she did, her very short dress glided up her thighs revealing just a little bit of her to Gajeel. She wasn’t fazed by it and fixed her dress while she took a sip out of her coffee cup.

Gajeel on the other hand was about to explode. Just when he had finally forgotten about her not wearing anything under that dangerously short dress of hers today, he had to be painfully reminded of it. Now his desires were a thousand times worse. He had to figure out how to calm down.

“I-I’m going to go take a shower,” Gajeel stuttered as he hurried to the bathroom.

“Okay,” Levy said. I wonder why he hurried off like that. She thought.

Once Levy finished her coffee, she got back to work on her job. Even though it was a large job that needed to be done quickly, it paid as least four times as much as her normal jobs she would take.

Gajeel had turned on the water to the shower all the way to cold. He thought that a freezing cold shower would help him calm down and be capable of leaving Levy to her work. He knew that if he were to bother her about what he wanted right now that she wouldn’t give him anything for at least a week. At least that’s what happened the last him he bothered her when she was supposed to be working. The cold water definitely helped him a lot as he could feel the heat leaving his face and draining from the rest of his body.

He got out of the shower and dried off. He left the bathroom clad in a towel to get clean clothes. He fished through his drawers and got dressed. Then he went back to the laundry room to switch out the wet clothes to the dryer. He was in such a better mood now that he was calm. He was even humming to himself. He started throwing wet clothes into the dryer when he saw the one thing he had managed to forget about.

“GAAAAAHHHHHH!” Gajeel screamed as he lifted a pair of Levy’s damp panties out of the washer. Once again he was back where he started with a horrible hard on.

“Gajeel, are you alright?” Levy called from the other room.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just dropped the box of detergent into the laundry machine by mistake!” Gajeel lied.

“Would you like some help cleaning it up?” She asked.

“No, you’ve got a lot of work to do Shrimp. I’ll take care of it!”

Gajeel felt absolutely horrible again. He was just happy that Pantherlilly wasn’t home. Luckily he had gone on a special exceed job request with Happy and Carla. Pantherlilly would be making fun of him right now if he saw Gajeel incredibly flustered the way he was right now.

After finishing throwing the wet clothes into the dryer and putting another load into the washer, Gajeel forced himself to walk into the kitchen for something to eat. Levy was already there dressed in her tight fitting silk nightgown. She was bent down over the ice box looking for something. With how deep the ice box was, she couldn’t even touch the ground when she had to reach down into the bottom of it. This was driving Gajeel over the edge as he couldn’t help but stare at her perfectly rounded backside. He refrained from grabbing her just as she reemerged from the bottom of the freezer, Popsicle in hand.

Levy jumped when she turned and saw him standing there pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand. “Oh, hi. I was looking for a purple one,” Levy smiled as she showed him the grape flavored Popsicle. “I needed a snack,” She said as she started to lap at the icy treat.

Gajeel was far too distracted by how that silk nightgown hugged her hips so perfectly. She never wore anything under it either, which wasn’t helping his situation at all.

“Are you alright, Gajeel? Your face is really red. Are you getting sick? Do you have a fever?” Levy grew concerned.

“Nah, it’s nothing Levy. Don’t worry about me. Finish your Popsicle so you can get back to work,” Gajeel assured her. He didn’t want her to know what was really wrong with him.

“If you say so,” Levy finished up her snack, washed the sticky grape residue off her hands and skipped back to her desk.

Gajeel went back to their bedroom and picked up his songbook. He knew that having to concentrate on the song he was writing would help prevent him from thinking of Levy and her nonexistent panties. After taking a few hours to finish his song, Gajeel put his songbook back on his nightstand and looked at the clock. He yawned when he noticed what time it was. It was already midnight. He got up to check on Levy.

“How’re ya doin’ Lev,” Gajeel asked as he peered over her shoulder. He couldn’t make out a single thing on any of the pages. It was all a garbled mess of scribbles and symbols. Although the notebook next to it was being filled with Levy’s perfect script. Something about a curse put on some family line.

“I’m good. I’m actually just about done. I shouldn’t be longer than another four hours,” Levy yawned.

“I’ll get you another cup of coffee then,” Gajeel stated as he straightened up to refill her mug.

After handing her the cup again and receiving a big thank you kiss, Gajeel headed to bed. He didn’t sleep well for some time since Levy wasn’t there next to him, but he finally did doze off. He woke up the next morning at nine a.m. with Levy sprawled out next to him. She looked so cute with her hair everywhere and in a mess. He brushed a few strands out of her face and she smiled in her sleep.

Gajeel got up to go make her breakfast. He knew that she would be awake soon since she had to go deliver her notes before noon. He made her some simple bacon, eggs, and toast. Just as he was waiting for the last pieces of bead to pop out of the toaster, Levy was poking her head into the living room. Her eyes lit up as she saw the food being laid out on the table with a fresh pot of coffee in the middle.

“This looks great Gajeel, thank you so much!” Levy exclaimed as she sat down.

Gajeel sat across from her and they started to eat. “It’s nothing. I thought you’d like a proper meal after working so long last night.”

“This is amazing,” Levy choked out between mouthfuls. “I got all the translations done though. After I finish eating, I’ll be getting dressed and heading out to deliver them to the client.”

Once Levy was done, she cleaned up her dishes and hurried to get dressed. She was about to get out the door when she turned on her heels and ran over to Gajeel who was doing his dishes.

“I’ll be back in about half an hour. You better be ready when I get back too. I knew all along last night that you wanted something special,” She stood on her toes to whisper the last part in his ear and nipped at it before turning again, sprinting out the door.

Gajeel stood in shock looking at the door she had just run out from. “She knew all along what she was doing to me? She’s going to regret that when she gets back. You better be ready Shrimp, I won’t be holding back,” Gajeel said to himself.

Once Levy got back she dropped her purse by the door and went to pounce on Gajeel. He grabbed her by the waist and took her to the bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

“So, are ya gonna explain why you were tormenting me by making sure I knew you were out of panties?” Gajeel growled in her ear.

“I just wanted to have a little fun with you, Gajeel,” Levy giggled, “Besides, I wasn’t completely out of panties. I just bought new ones. I hadn’t taken them out of the bag yet,” She pointed to the bag from a lingerie shop sitting in the corner by her night stand.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Gajeel sat up and put his face in his palms. “You are in so much trouble,” He smirked with his pointed teeth showing.

Gajeel wasted no time pulling Levy’s dress up and over her head. Once again she wasn’t wearing panties. It was no surprise to him. At least it was one less step for him this time. Levy smiled at him as she sat up to slide her hands under his own shirt. When her hands touched his skin, she got excited. She had been working so much lately that they hadn’t gotten any time for intimacy. With Pantherlilly out on a job, it made this even better. No one was around to bother them and there was no work now to plan around.

She started breathing harder when his sculpted chest was revealed to her. She reached out to run her hands over him. She loved the feel of his skin even if it did have many scars all over it. She ran her fingertips over each scar and he shivered uncontrollably under her touch.

“Levy, please, I’ve waited for so long to be this way with you,” Gajeel panted, “Don’t just tease me more.”

Levy smiled and started trying to take his pants off. He slid off of her and stripped them off himself. He climbed back on top of her as she stared at his already full erection. She couldn’t help but gawk even time she saw him naked. He was incredibly muscular and perfectly toned on every inch of his body. Even though she wanted him so badly already, she couldn’t give him what he wanted just yet. She used all her strength to get him to flip over with her on top. She leaned over him to kiss his cheeks and trailed over to his lips. She distracted him with her lips and tongue to be able to tease him lower on his body. He gasped as she grabbed at him and began to stroke him.

Levy knew that he was putty in her hands now so she stopped making out with him. Instead she focused on getting him as turned on as she could even though he was probably already there. She teased the tip with her thumb and he inhaled sharply. Using her other hand, she massaged his hips. He moaned out at her touches. She knew that he had had enough of her teasing when he overpowered her and turned them over to their original position.

“Your turn now,” Gajeel grinned.

Levy moaned out as soon as his rough hands came in contact between her legs. He rubbed in small circles right over her bundle of nerves. By the time that he thought she was ready for him, she was panting and a shaking wet mess under him. He lined himself up with her and slowly pressed at her opening. They both moaned in unison as Gajeel sheathed himself all the way inside Levy. She clawed at his back as she got comfortable and slowly grinned her hips into his. This was the best feeling for both of them. He fit her perfectly and he knew which places to aim for inside her. He eventually started to thrust into her, matching her pace. He loved every sound that emitted from the beautiful tiny girl under him.

Levy felt Gajeel throbbing within her. It didn’t mean that he was close to being finished but wanting to speed up. So she complied and began moving with him faster. He always let her set the pace. She loved that about him. They were moving together at such a fast pace that the bed was beginning to squeak in protest. The pair was so close to the end now. It would only take a few more thrusts.

Levy was the first to come to her climax. She gasped and screamed out Gajeel’s name repeatedly. Gajeel followed right after hearing her voice calling for him. He released into her, filling her even more. Their rocking slowed to a halt and Gajeel collapsed next to Levy.

“That…*pant* was the best…*pant*…ever,” Levy turned to look at Gajeel.

He met her deep chocolate eyes with his own crimson ones. She always looked adorable after sex. She was practically glowing. Gajeel didn’t know what to say. Levy was sexy, cute, and beautiful all at the same time. He smiled gently and pulled her onto his chest. Her small body fit perfectly on just his torso.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life. But also the most mischievous,” Gajeel huffed out a small laugh.

“You’re just so easy to tease Gajeel,” Levy giggled.

“Gihi, well you better start becoming crafty. I do learn, and I’ll remember this.”

“I’m not worried in the slightest. I have plenty more tricks up my sleeve aside from making you think I don’t have any panties left,” Levy shifted on top of him as she reached for the big fluffy comforter. Gajeel sighed and pulled the blanket over her.

“I love you so much Gajeel,” Levy cuddled into his chest.

“I love ya too Shrimp,” Gajeel ran his fingers through her tangled hair.

The two of them decided to stay in bed the rest of the day. They only wanted to be in each other’s arms and relish in the warmth and the comfort.

By the time that Pantherlilly got home, it was about eight p.m. He noticed Levy’s purse on the floor by the entrance and placed it in its usual spot on the coat rack. What was her purse doing on the floor? He wondered.

As he continued around the house searching for his friends, he peaked in through the crack in their bedroom door. The small exceed chuckled as he faintly hear light snoring and heavy snoring coming from the bed. He also saw a pile of clothing lying on the ground.

So that’s what they were up to while I was gone. Pantherlilly shook his head and closed the door. As he was about to head to his room for the night, he heard Gajeel’s muffled voice from behind the door.

“Damn Levy and her panties.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just the warm up prompt for Gajevy Love Fest on tumblr! Please stay tuned for more!


	2. Gajevy Love Fest 2016 Prompt #1: First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing my entries for Gajevy Week 2016 on tumblr!
> 
> Gajeel and Levy go out on their first job request alone. What will happen when Gajeel confesses something special to Levy?

“Levy, I know you’ve been staring at Gajeel over there for the past twenty minutes.” Lucy nudged the small blue haired solid script mage, “Just go admit you love him.”

Levy stiffened as she got her drink from Mira at the bar.

“Lu-chan, I can’t do that. I doubt that he likes me back the same,” Levy sighed.

“You two are good friends, right? I’m sure that he will say he loves you too. Who could say no to a cute little girl like you?” Lucy tried to give Levy some confidence.

“You’re going to keep pestering me until I go talk to him, aren’t you?” Levy sighed again.

“Yup,” Lucy smirked.

“Fine, I’ll go. But you just remember this the next time you’re staring at Natsu.” Levy stood up from her seat and walked over to the large dragon slayer standing over at the job request board.

“Whatcha want Shrimp?” Gajeel looked down at Levy.

“Just came up to find a job. That’s all,” Levy blushed as she forced her attention to the requests to choose one.

“Aw man. Mira, did you see that? She chickened out!” Lucy whined to Mira.

“Don’t be too hard on her. I’m sure that she’ll gain her courage soon. Oh, look now,” Mira pointed to the pair.

“Oi, so this is a big request. It needs two people and Lilly is out on a different mission. Ya wanna help me out?” Gajeel held out the request for Levy to read through.

“They need help removing some monsters that have been causing problems in the village? I can help with that,” Levy nodded.

“I’ll pick ya up tomorrow in the morning then,” Gajeel smirked and went to the bar to talk to Mira for more details.

Levy walked back to her seat next to Lucy and sat down, “I couldn’t do it Lu-chan. I was too afraid of his response,” She sighed and put her forehead on the counter.

“That’s okay Levy, I heard that you’re going on a job with Gajeel. You’ll have plenty of time to gain that courage during the trip. I’ve been looking at that same job and it will take about three days to complete with only two people,” Lucy hinted to Levy.

“Yeah, I’ll have to look at the weather to decide what clothes to bring,” Levy said as she lifted her head back up.

“Where do you two intend on staying for those days though? Sharing a bed in a hotel maybe? ” Lucy was trying to fluster Levy, and it was working.

Levy was blushing violently as she stuttered out, “Lu-chan, I-I’m sure that he’ll book a hotel with a room that has two beds.”

“Awww, but wouldn’t you prefer a room with only one?” She snickered.

“N-no, where would you get that ridiculous idea?” Levy blushed, “It’s getting late, I’m going to go home and get ready for tomorrow. I’ll see you when I get back Lucy!”

“Have fun!” Lucy called after her friend as she ran out of the guild.

When Levy finally reached the entrance to Fairy Hills, her mind was racing. She was so excited to be going on a job with Gajeel, but she was anxious since it was only the two of them. They had gone on other requests together before, but Lilly was always with them.

The things that Lucy had said were beginning to weigh in her mind. To be honest, Levy wouldn’t mind if Gajeel booked a hotel with only one bed. She shook her head.

_This isn’t the time to think about that._ She thought to herself. She had to hurry and get packed for the morning and get plenty of rest.

Levy ran up to her room and threw together a small bag with a couple changes of clothes. It was getting pretty late so she went and took a bath then settled in bed to read until she fell asleep.

The tiny mage awoke to pounding on her door followed by gruff yelling, “Hey! Shorty! We’re gonna miss our train if you don’t hurry up!”

It was Gajeel. Levy looked at the clock and saw that it was already nine a.m. She jumped out of bed and threw on a dress, grabbed her bag and ran to the door.

“Sorry Gajeel! I overslept! Let’s get going,” She Levy said as she started on her way still running a brush through her hair and trying to hold onto her hair band in the process.

The iron dragon slayer smirked as he followed behind the tiny girl. He took a few long strides and was walking next to her again.

“I told ya I was gonna be here early in the mornin’. What were ya doin stayin up late? Thinkin about me or somethin?” Gajeel tried to ruffle Levy’s hair but his attempt failed as she dodged his large hands.

_He’s just as bad as Lucy! Trying to tease me like this, what nerve!_ Levy thought as she turned to look at him. “Just reading a really interesting book. That’s all,” Levy said confidently.

“Sure bookworm,” He said sarcastically.

They made it to the train station and Gajeel got directions to the train they needed to be on. They got on and waited patiently for the long trip to begin to the next town.

“Are you going to be alright being on the train for this long?” Levy asked.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine,” Gajeel stated.

Although his words didn’t reflect his reaction five minutes after the train started moving. He was swaying back and forth with the train’s movements until he finally gave way and fell right into Levy’s lap.

Levy was frozen solid. She knew that Gajeel didn’t know what he was doing since he was in a fit of motion sickness, but it didn’t stop this from being any less embarrassing. She took a few deep breaths and started combing her fingers through the thick mass of black hair. It seemed to not only calm him down, but also put Levy a bit more at ease as well. She continued to leave him be in her lap for the remainder to the trip. They finally arrived at their destination and Gajeel was instantly revived.

“Alright, let’s go fight off those monsters!” He jumped up and got off the train.

Levy followed as quickly as she could although it was somewhat hard to keep up with him being so much larger and faster than she was.

When they got into the heart of the city, they say exactly what the problem was. There were small monsters everywhere and they were trying to steal goods from the small vendors on the street. Levy and Gajeel set to work eliminating the majority of the monsters from within the city. When they talked to the client, they learned that no matter how many of the monsters they were going to defeat, more would eventually make their way into the city from the bordering forest.

“I could write runes to keep the monsters out but let everyone else in and out still,” Levy proposed.

The client was please and gave her access to the library for the following day that she could use to gather the information that she would need to write all the runes.

In the meantime, it was already late in the afternoon, so Gajeel and Levy decided to check into their hotel room for the night.

“Here’s your key sir. Have a nice night with your girlfriend,” the man at the counter said as Gajeel took the keys from him.

“W-wait, I-I’m not,” Levy started to stutter but gave up when she saw Gajeel half way down the hall already.

Gajeel opened the door to their room. Levy’s mouth gaped open when she saw the single room containing only one bed.

_You’ve got to be kidding me._ Levy thought as she dragged her feet over the threshold. “Just my luck.”

“What was that?” Gajeel turned around.

“Nothing. I’m just going to take a bath,” Levy sighed as she turned with her bag into the small bathroom.

Levy enjoyed the bath even though the tub was tiny, even by her standards. It cleared her head and made her relax. She began planning out what she would need to do tomorrow for the runes. Eventually she got out and drained the water. She got into some shorts and a large t-shirt as pajamas and exited the bathroom.

She froze when she saw a shirtless Gajeel sprawled out on the bed flipping through a magazine he had found on the night stand. Red flowed right to her cheeks and she tried to cover her face.

Gajeel looked up from his reading, “Cute shirt Shrimp,” He chuckled and went back to his magazine.

“Gajeel, I’m tired. I want to sleep now,” Levy grumbled.

“Well then sleep.”

“But you’re on the bed,” Levy blushed more.

“I aint sleepin on the floor. We’ll both sleep here, problem solved,” Gajeel never looked up from his magazine.

Levy knew that there was no use fighting it. The bed was somewhat large anyway. It could easily fit two people. She dropped her bag on the ground beside it and slipped under the covers. She must have been more tired than she thought because she was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillows.

Levy once again had a somewhat rude awakening. This time is was because of the loudly snoring body next to her. Gajeel’s face was very close to hers. She immediately flushed red, threw off the covers, jumping out of the bed and falling backwards with a thud.

Gajeel yawned and sat up, “Ya sure make a lot of noise in the mornin, Shorty.”

Levy had no comment to add. She just stood up and started to ask where they would go for breakfast. They got ready and went out to eat. It didn’t take them long to eat and Levy was off to find some information while Gajeel took care of more little monsters that had come in during the night.

Writing the runes were much easier than Levy had thought. She had got them written out and spread out to the borders of the city within the remainder of the day. The town was so thankful that they offered to pay for their room and food. By the time that the duo had gotten back to their room, it was late again.

“I’m skipping the bath tonight. I’m too tired for that,” Levy groaned as she flopped onto the bed.

“I’m just gonna take a quick shower,” Gajeel muttered as he turned into the bathroom.

It only took him a matter of minutes. He returned with wet hair jutting out in all directions. Levy giggled at the sight of the messy hair.

“I gotta thank you Levy, I wouldn’t have been able to come up with a solution like that. You were the right choice to bring along,” Gajeel was struggling to make eye contact with her for some reason.

Levy cocked her head to the side out of confusion but responded, “You’re welcome Gajeel… You know, this has actually been kinda fun.”

“Ya think so? Then… do ya wanna make an official team with Lilly and I when we get back to Fairy Tail?” Gajeel asked.

“Uh… S-sure!” Levy was surprised at the sudden question. Sure she was in a team with Jet and Droy a while ago, but they had drifted away and gone on more request without her recently. She was looking for a new team but had never expected Gajeel to ask her since he had Lilly.

“Good. That’s only one thing I wanted to talk with ya about though,” Gajeel walked over to the bed and sat down next to the blue haired mage.

“What?” Levy was more confused now.

“I’ve been wantin to tell ya for a while now that I like ya. Well, a better word is love I guess. I mean, I love ya Levy,” Gajeel was obviously flustered but his confession was heartfelt nonetheless.

Levy couldn’t help it, she was so caught up in her emotions that she started crying.

“W-what’s wrong?!” Gajeel began to panic.

“N-nothing. I was just so scared that you didn’t like me. I’ve loved you too for a long time, Gajeel!” Levy blurted out.

“Why didn’t ya tell me then?”

“Stupid Gajeel! That’s not something that a girl can just admit that easily! You should know that,” Levy lightly smacked his arm.

“How was I supposed to know? The only girl I’ve been around is Juvia. She has no problem talkin to Gray,” Gajeel chuckled.

Levy couldn’t stop the tears from spilling out. Gajeel was concerned about her. He pushed her down onto the bed and made her look at him, “Why haven’t ya stopped cryin?” He asked her softly.

“I’m just so happy. I was afraid that if I admitted how I felt, you wouldn’t love me back,” She cried.

“I really do love you, Levy. I always will. I promise to keep you safe,” He cupped her cheek in his large hand.

She gasped as she noticed him bending in closer towards her. His lips pressed to hers and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. When he pulled away from her, she noticed the lust that was filling his eyes. She wasn’t complaining though, she felt the same.

Gajeel climbed on top of Levy. She began tracing the muscles on his arms and chest with just her fingertips. He groaned at the feeling and leaned in to kiss her again. This kiss lasted much longer than the last. Gajeel moved one of his hands to rub up under her dress and over her side. He teased her stomach as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.

Levy had stopped crying at this point. They once again parted and Gajeel pulled her dress up and over her head. He tossed the article to the floor and looked back at the beautiful girl below him. She was absolutely perfect for him. She made no efforts to cover her exposed skin which interested Gajeel.

“You’re sure not shy,” He began trying to undo her bra.

“Not really. You make me comfortable,” Levy sat up a little so he could reach the clips behind her back.

He made quick work getting rid the bra and then went to massage her breasts. They fit nicely in his palms. Levy was unraveling under his touch. She began moaning. Her hands traveled to his waist and began tugging at the fabric of his pants.

Gajeel understood the message and got off of her to pull them off, boxers and all. Climbing back on top of her, he spent extra time laying kisses all over her body. He gave extra attention to her stomach and right above her panties. Gajeel rubbed her through the fabric and Levy’s breath hitched in her throat. He could feel her becoming extremely wet. It gave him a horrible hard on that he was already struggling to be patient with before.

Gajeel yanked Levy’s panties down and off her body. She squirmed under him. Just then, he put his mouth to her core, lapping at her wetness. Her thighs squeezed against the sides of his head as he plunged one finger into her and rubbed her walls. Levy was panting and feeling her stomach tighten. He slid in another finger and pumped them back in forth in her while his tongue toyed with her sensitive bundle of nerves. She was nearly screaming when he pulled away from her.

Levy was confused why he would suddenly stop but came to a full understanding when she saw him positioning his large erection at her entrance. She gasped and prepared herself for some pain. He grabbed her waist and slowly pushed into her. He froze when he saw her biting her lip and wincing.

“Relax Levy,” He whispered in her ear as he moved to kiss her, wiping the small tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes as he kissed her.

She loosened up as he pushed deeper into her. He went as slowly as he could, trying not to hurt Levy. She seemed so fragile to him. When he was finally all the way in, he waited for her to give him permission to move. He was throbbing within her every time she tightened.

“It’s okay, you can move now,” Levy kept eye contact with Gajeel as he nodded and slowly moved back out.

He rocked in and out of her body while he held her close. He started to move faster when his movements were met with loud moans of pleasure from Levy. Gajeel pushed her back down and gripped onto her shoulders as he got up to his full speed. She was seeing stars each time he plunged back in her. She could feel how tight the pit of her stomach was becoming and she was begging for her release.

Gajeel was coming close to his own release. He was breathing heavy and moving as fast as he could. Suddenly, he felt Levy’s body tighten up as she screamed out his name. She was writhing in waves of pleasure. Her tightness caused him to fall over the edge. He groaned in the same pleasure as his movements began to slow. When they had both calmed down, Gajeel pulled out of Levy and flopped down next to her.

“Thank you, Gajeel,” Levy smiled as she snuggled into his side, wrapping her arms and legs around his torso.

“For what?’’ He panted.

“For a wonderful first time,” Levy yawned and closed her eyes.

“Gihi. It was nothin, Shrimp,” Gajeel chuckled.

“I love you so much,” Levy mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

“I love ya too,” Gajeel rubbed his eyes and pulled Levy’s naked body as close to his as he could and fell asleep.

Levy awoke the next morning panicking when she realized that she would have to give Lucy all the details of the trip. Gajeel of course didn’t make the situation much better by deciding to carry her all the way to the guild after she said her legs were still tired. She would never hear the end of this from Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first true entry is here! Please stay tuned for more as the week progresses!


	3. Gajevy Love Fest 2016 Prompt #2: Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3 is here!
> 
> Gajeel finally convinces Levy to get her first piercing. But what she gets pierced causes Gajeel to go into a frenzy.

“No, no, no! A thousand times no!” Levy shook her head violently.

“C’mon! Please? For your boyfriend?” Gajeel pleaded.

“No Gajeel, I can’t handle needles!” Levy turned to start walking away from the piercing shop.

“But any piercing ya got would look so good on ya!” Gajeel sulked and walked to catch up with her. 

He whispered in her ear once he caught up with her, “Ya know more than anyone how many piercings I have. They don’t hurt, and don’t they turn ya on, Levy?” Gajeel growled her name and it made her shiver. “A woman with piercings might have the same effect on me.”

Levy thought for a moment and sighed, “You know what? Fine, I’ll play your game. But you’re waiting outside.”

She turned back around and marched back to the piercing shop. Gajeel did as he was told and waited outside patiently. He sat down on the bench nearby and started at the doors that Levy had disappeared through. Soon he dozed off while waiting. 

Levy returned about an hour later and knelt down in front of her boyfriend, “I’m back,” Levy stood up as Gajeel looked her over.

“I don’t see any metal,” Gajeel frowned as he studied her ears and face.

“I know. I didn’t get it where just anyone would see it,” Levy snickered.

Where on earth would she get one then? Gajeel wondered.

They finished up with their original plans for shopping and then went to go get dinner. Gajeel never forgot about where Levy would have gotten a piercing. He wanted to find out so bad.  
When they got home, Levy didn’t even have a chance to put her shopping bags away. Gajeel had already tackled her and drug her to their bedroom.

“So, ya gonna tell me where ya got that piercing?” Gajeel smirked.

“You can find out for yourself,” Levy giggled.

Gajeel wasted no time in unbuttoning her blouse. He stripped off the fabric and saw exactly where she had gotten pierced. There was a silver sparkly barbell through her belly button. A tiny red heart charm dangled off of it. It fitted her so well. It perfectly accented her body. Gajeel could feel heat rushing to every part of his body.

“Do you like it?” Levy asked.

“Like it? It’s perfect for ya,” Gajeel grinned and skimmed her stomach. Levy winced slightly when he touched the piercing.

“It’s still sensitive,” Levy commented.

“I’ll be careful,” Gajeel rubbed her sides. “Women with piercings really do turn me on,” He growled.

Levy blushed and sat up to kiss her iron dragon. He kissed back with much more force than she was prepared for. Gajeel unhooked her bra and pushed both of them back into the pillows. He pulled away from her lips and pulled his own shirt over his head. Levy couldn’t help but to admire his body. She ran her hands down his forearms where many of his piercings resided. She loved the feel of the metal and skin under her fingers.

Gajeel couldn’t stop staring at his beautiful fairy. His hands moved to her waistband and pulled her shorts down and off. All that was left were her panties that were already noticeably wet.

“Someone’s excited,” Gajeel said as he ran his fingers lightly over the fabric. That’s when he noticed something hard under the fabric where her sensitive spot was. He froze.

Levy’s eyes sparkled, “I didn’t get just one piercing,” her voice was laced with seduction.

Gajeel quickly pulled her panties off and saw a horse shoe shaped red barbell pierced through her most sensitive area. He couldn’t contain himself. He reached out and rubbed his thumb over the metal. Levy moaned out in pleasure.

“This one wasn’t as painful huh?” Gajeel questioned.

“Not at all. It makes everything feel better too. The lady there recommended it after she saw me with you,” Levy smiled softly.

“I am definitely not complaining,” Gajeel kept rubbing over the metal piece to make Levy moan more.

Finally he knelt down and pressed his mouth to her core. His tongue slid through her silky folds and right over the new piercing. It was a whole new feeling to her. He gently tugged at it with his teeth. All of the new feelings of pleasure were causing Levy to get closer to her release much faster than normal. Only a few more licks and she was unraveling under him, moaning louder than she ever had before. Levy could only let out labored breathing.

“Don’t think I’m quite done with ya yet, Shrimp.” Gajeel stripped the rest of his clothes revealing his toned legs and the pulsing erection. 

Levy admired everything about the large man looming over her. Including the piercing through the tip of his shaft. She had been worried when he first got it, but wasn’t disappointed the first time they made love after. The feeling was brand new and she loved it. She hadn’t known what she’d been missing.

He teased her opening with the tip. The sound of metal lightly clicking together made the moment much more sensual. Levy begged for Gajeel to enter her. He did so, but tortuously slow. Levy bit her lip in anticipation. The feeling of the smooth metal against her walls was nearly overwhelming. She released her teeth from her lip and moaned loudly when his length was all the way inside.

Gajeel grabbed her hips and grinded them into his so her groin would create friction with his. Her new piercing was right in the middle of the friction and gave her the most pleasure she had ever received. Gajeel started to move within her. All the new sensations from that piercing were amazing to both of them. He started to rock much faster and she began to try matching his movements. 

Plunging in and out of Levy as fast as he could, Gajeel could feel her tightening for her second climax. He was getting closer now that she was tightening around him. After another minute of rocking, Levy was melting under every touch from Gajeel. She was so tight and wanted her second release. Gajeel plunged in one more time as deep as he could and his hot release poured into her. The sudden heat and his throbbing was more than enough to push her over the edge with him. They moaned in unison as their movements slowed. Gajeel pulled himself out of Levy’s center and laid next to her.

“That was so much different than anything else we’ve done,” Levy was still breathing heavy. “But now I have to go put the shopping bags away,” She lifted herself out of bed and stumbled to her dresser. 

She got on an over sized t-shirt and one of Gajeel’s favorite pair of panties. Then she started to walk towards the door out to the living room, but stumbled to her knees before getting half way. Gajeel couldn’t hold back his amusement at his tiny girlfriend trying to support herself with shaky legs. 

“Looks like the bags will have to wait,” Gajeel laughed as he got up to pick his lover up off the floor. He carried her back to bed and gently dropped her on it.

“Fine,” She muttered as she crawled to the head of the bed and next to where Gajeel had laid down again. “But as soon as I can walk again, I’ll be putting those bags away.”

It didn’t take Levy long to fall asleep though and Gajeel followed suit, dreaming about what other things he could do with that new piercing of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot! Another prompt done! This is only the second day though! There will be much more to come!


	4. Gajevy Love Fest 2016 Prompt #3: Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy hates it when Gajeel makes her talk dirty, but she might have to in order to get what she wants.

Gajeel had an odd obsession with hearing Levy talk dirty to him. Of course, this embarrassed Levy to no end. Even when she was only talking to Gajeel like that, she could hardly get words out clearly. Normally, he wouldn’t give her anything that she wanted unless she were to say what he wanted her too. Once again she found herself in this same situation.

Levy was caught in Gajeel’s strong grip as she was pressed up against the wall. Most of her clothes had already been removed with only her bra and panties remaining. Gajeel was standing in front of her, completely naked, holding her hands over her head while lightly running his free hand over her hips and whispering in her ear.

“C’mon Shorty, I know ya can say more than that,” Gajeel teased.

“Please… Gajeel, it’s embarrassing,” Levy whined.

Gajeel moved his head down to her neck and gave it one short lick that made Levy’s whole body shiver. He bit down softly on the spot and sucked on it, knowing it would leave a mark. He shifted back to look her in the eyes.

“It’s just me you’re talkin to. Why’s it so embarrassing?” Gajeel smirked.

“I-I don’t know. It just is!” Levy was squirming under his touch.

“If you’re not gonna to say it, maybe I’ll just stop touching you all together,” He said as he removed his free hand from her body. He kept her hands pinned above her head though.

“No! Fine,” Levy sucked in a large breath, “I’ll say whatever you want, just please, touch me again,” she begged.

“That’s more like it,” Gajeel grinned as he pressed his body against hers. “Now where do you want me to touch you?”

Levy loved the feeling of his hot skin against hers. She was breathing heavy but managed to say, “I want you to touch my… my breasts,” Her face flushed red.

Gajeel unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor. Levy’s blush spread down to her neck as he began to grope at her breasts and kiss lightly at her collar bones.

Levy’s soft moans grew louder as Gajeel moved slowly down her body. She squirmed as he teased right above her panties.

“What else do you want?” He said as his fingers ran lightly over the fabric.

“I want you to rub my… my… pussy,” 

Gajeel could tell that Levy was getting braver. If he could encourage her just a bit more, she wouldn’t be so shy anymore. He moved the fabric to the side and slid a finger through her soft folds. He kissed her neck as he dipped one finger inside. She moaned quietly through her frantic panting. She was anxious and wanted more from Gajeel but was still slightly too afraid to ask. 

“I love the noises that ya make Levy,” Gajeel whispered into her neck.

Levy shivered violently when he said her name. She became much more wet to Gajeel’s delight. Gajeel was struggling to keep himself under control now. He was obviously fully erect already and every sound that Levy emitted made him throb.

“I want you so badly,” Levy moaned.

Gajeel chuckled, “What about me do you want?”

“I want your cock in me… now,” Levy mumbled.

That was the breaking point for Gajeel’s restraint. He let go of Levy’s wrists, striped off her panties and tried to align himself with her. Gajeel lifted Levy up more and pressed her to the wall for balance. She had both her legs around his waist now and was straining her neck to kiss him. Levy hooked her arms around his neck to reach. He plunged his length into her throbbing pussy as their lips touched. They both moaned in unison.

Gajeel stayed still to allow levy to get used to his size. Levy adjusted quickly and tried to start moving herself. She wanted to feel Gajeel so much that it ached. He knew exactly what she wanted and was ready to give it to her. He rocked gently into her and at first out of caution.

“Please Gajeel, fuck me,” Levy moaned.

Gajeel wasted no time in plunging into her core with enough force to reach her area of bliss. Levy closed her eyes and threw her head back groaning in pleasure. She clawed at Gajeel’s shoulders and clenched her legs tightly around his waist.

“Faster,” She commanded.

He immediately obeyed and began pounding into her as fast as he could manage. Small but sharp nails raked across Gajeel’s skin. He hissed in slight pain but it edged him on more than anything. Levy’s moans transformed into near screams of bliss with every thrust of his hips. The tip of his shaft hitting her deep inside, making her see stars.

Gajeel could feel his legs beginning to get shaky as he neared his end, but he couldn't allow himself to have his climax without first giving Levy hers. He could feel her just starting to tighten around him as he rocked into her, but he could tell that she was nowhere near her orgasm.

“You’re going to make this hard on me, aren’t ya,” Gajeel teased as he sucked on her neck.

Levy was lost for words with Gajeel’s mouth on her neck, peppering it with kisses and hickeys. All she could get out was a scratchy moan.

Gajeel moved from her neck to her ear, “I’m going to fuck that pussy of yours until you come,” he said in a hushed growl.

Levy tensed with his words. Her stomach fluttered and her body went stiff. She held onto Gajeel with all the strength she had in her legs. Her orgasm hit her soon after that and she was a writhing mess of moans and pants.

“Harder, Gajeel,” She managed to say through the haze that clouded her mind.

Gajeel kept thrusting until he let himself come to an end. They rode out both their climaxes then Gajeel slowed to a stop. He struggled to keep standing so he gently slid out of Levy and carried her over to their bed. He laid her down and flopped down next to her. 

“I knew ya could talk dirty,” Gajeel snickered.

Levy blushed at the memory of everything she had said. “Stupid Gajeel! I hate it when you make me say stupid stuff like that,” She covered her face with a pillow.  
Gajeel tried to pull the pillow from Levy’s face but she held onto it with a death grip. He gave up.

“Come on shorty, I love it when ya talk like that. I find it sexy,” Gajeel waited for Levy to remove the pillow from her face.

“You do?” Levy’s muffled voice could barely be heard from under the pillow. She peaked out at her dragon slayer.

Gajeel saw his chance and pulled the pillow away from Levy’s grip. He held her face in his hands and gazed into her eyes. “I always find you sexy. Yer also cute and pretty,” Gajeel was the one blushing now.

“Maybe I’ll try to talk dirty more often then,” Levy squeaked.

Gajeel chuckled and pulled Levy close to him and she snuggled into his side. He pulled the covers over them and kissed the top of Levy’s head.

“I love you so much,” He said.

“I love you too, Gajeel,” Levy yawned as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so late in getting the rest of these prompts done with school starting and writers block setting in again. I'm finally getting around to finishing everything though.


	5. Gajevy Love Fest 2016 Prompt #4: Reunion Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel and Levy go to their high school reunion where they meet up with some old friends. Lucy starts talking to Levy about her activities with Gajeel only to find that there is a lack there of. Levy is now painfully aware about how much she had neglected her lover in favor of her work. How will she make it up to Gajeel?

Gajeel stomped into the living room wearing a very nice new suit with a red tie that matched his eyes perfectly. He was grumbling to himself while his beautiful wife was making lunch. Levy was already dressed up and ready to go so she decided to make an early lunch before they left for their high school reunion.

“Why do we have to go?” Gajeel whined as he struggled with the tie that he felt was suffocating him.

“Because it’s our high school reunion and we haven’t seen any of them in ten years,” Levy said without looking up from the sandwiches she was preparing.

“But none of em are even goin to remember us! And why am I wearin this monkey suit?” Gajeel could barely move his arms above his shoulders with the stiff fabric restricting him.

“Stop complaining. You only have to wear it for a few hours. Besides, you look very handsome like that,” Levy handed Gajeel a plate with a sandwich on it as she smiled at him. “Also Lucy and Natsu are going to be there. They’re bringing their kid too. I want to meet them all.”

Gajeel couldn’t resist that smile of hers. It made it even harder for him to protest when she was dressed the way she was with her form fitting red dress that cut off mid-thigh with black tights to match. Her makeup wasn’t caked on but the way that she did it complimented her features nicely. That blue hair of hers was still as unruly as ever yet it was still extremely cute. “Fine, I’ll be happy to go for ya then,” Gajeel chuckled as Levy’s eyes brightened.

Levy continued to bustle around the house once she scarfed down a small sandwich. She got her purse packed up with a few things and waited for Gajeel to tie his shoes. They were out the door and driving to the hotel the reunion was being held at in no time.

Luckily for Gajeel and Levy, this year's reunion was being held in their hometown. It was only about a twenty-minute drive. Gajeel drove while Levy bounced happily in the passenger seat. She could hardly contain herself. She was so excited to see Lucy again. They were best friends in high school and had even gone to college together. Once they had graduated from college two years ago, they had lost contact since Lucy moved away. Of course they would occasionally text or call, but with both of them getting professional careers, it was hard for them to stay in contact. Levy was just excited to catch up with her best friend.

They reached the hotel and snagged a parking spot close to the entrance. Once they got inside, they saw that the main lounge of the hotel had been decked out in their school colors with a huge banner spread across spelling out “Fairy Tail High”. Over a hundred people were scattered around the room chatting, laughing and drinking.

“They really went all out, huh?” Gajeel commented.

Levy was too busy scanning the massive room to find Lucy. She perked up when she saw a mass of pink hair with bright blonde close behind.

She ran over yelling and waving, “Lu-Chan! Over here! I’ve missed you so much!”

Lucy spun around at the sound of Levy’s voice and grinned ear to ear, “Levy-Chan! I’m so glad you came! How have you been?”

Levy stopped right in front of Lucy and answered, “I’ve been fine. Gajeel is here too,” She glanced behind her and saw Gajeel wading his way through the crowd of people.

Levy happened to look down and saw a small pink haired girl holding onto Lucy’s hand. The little girl was probably only about four years old and was looking around at all the people with an expression that contained both wonder and fear.

Lucy noticed Levy staring and said, “This is my daughter Nashi. Say hello to Levy, Nashi.”

The small girl looked up and quietly said, “Hi,” Then turned away and continued examining the room.

“She’s very cute,” Levy smiled.

“What about you, Levy? Do you have any kids yet? I know you got married soon after college to Gajeel,” Lucy prodded.

“No, I don’t think I’m ready for that. I’m always working, I don’t think I have enough time for a baby,” Levy rubbed the back of her head.

“She’s not lyin about how much she works,” Gajeel piped up as he finally reached them. “She’s hardly ever home and if she is then she’s brought work home with her.”

Lucy eyed Levy suspiciously, “You really need to learn how to relax every once in a while. I’m sure Gajeel over there would agree.”

Gajeel nodded at what Lucy said.

“And I’m sure Gajeel wants to have his wife with him in bed with him every so often too,” Lucy said quietly as she smirked and elbowed her friend.

Both Levy and Gajeel flushed red at the same time. “Lu-Chan! Don’t say stuff like that!” Levy said.

“Levy, have you and Gajeel gotten to do anything since you get married?” Lucy speculated.

“O-of course we have!” Levy blurted.

“When was the last time then?” Lucy smirked again, “It seems like your husband is having a hard time keeping himself together over there all of a sudden.”

Gajeel was having very fond memories of his wedding night with Levy. It was true that they hadn’t gotten to have very much intimacy since Levy started work. Her editing job really ate up a lot of her time and energy. Gajeel wanted a family but knew with Levy being so busy, it wouldn’t work out very well in their current positions. He continued to fidget while the two girls talked.

“Shrimp, I’m hungry. We should go get something from that food table over there,” Gajeel said as he began dragging her away.

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later Lucy! It was nice catching up!” She waved as she followed Gajeel through the crowds. Levy was thankful that Gajeel was pulling her out of that situation. Lucy always loved to play matchmaker and it seemed like she still thought Levy and Gajeel needed some help with their relationship.

“Ya know, Lucy was kinda right. You’re always workin and we never get time together. I miss ya a lot Shrimp,” Gajeel sulked.

“I know. I miss having a lot of time to be together too. I guess I could take some time off work and stop bringing so much of it home with me. Would that be better?” Levy tried to negotiate.

“Yeah. I’d like that,” Gajeel smiled.

They enjoyed the rest of the evening talking with many of the people they were in classes with. Gajeel even found his old friend, Juvia and got to have a nice catch up conversation with her. He learned that she finally got together with Gray a few years back and was living in a nice apartment with their own daughter now.

After they got back to their house, Levy went straight to the bathroom to take off all her makeup and change into something more comfortable than the dress she was wearing. She chose a plain t-shirt and shorts to wear. Once she got her makeup off and had changed, Levy walked into the bedroom to find Gajeel trying to get his tie off but nearly strangling himself in the process.

“Let me help you,” Levy reached for the tie and got it untied in seconds with her nimble fingers.

“Why would ya make me wear that death trap?” Gajeel complained as he unbuttoned his dress shirt, revealing his chiseled abs.

Levy’s stomach fluttered. No matter how many times she watched Gajeel undress, she would never get used to it.

Gajeel noticed her staring. “See somethin ya like?” He grinned as slipped the shirt off completely, showing off toned biceps.

Levy shook her head to snap out of her trance. “I have work to do. I can’t sit here and watch your strip show,” Levy giggled.

Just as she was turning to go to her office, Gajeel caught her wrist. He turned her to face him and she was met with longing eyes.

“Lev, remember what ya said back there? Ya aren’t gonna work so much all the time. Besides, you’re already weeks ahead arent ya?” Gajeel refused to break eye contact. It was obvious how much he wanted to have intimacy with his wife again.

“You’re right,” Levy sighed, “I don’t need to work so much anymore. I promised you I wouldn’t bring so much home. How about we get to have our time together now instead?” Levy’s eyes sparkled.

“That’s more like it. Come on my little workaholic,” Gajeel scooped his tiny lover into his arms.

Levy nuzzled into Gajeel’s warm neck as he sat down on their bed with her in his arms. He ran his hands along the soft skin on her legs as she traced the contours of his abs. It had been quite a while since they had even this much contact. Despite sleeping in the same bed together, Levy always came to bed after Gajeel and got up before him. The only time Gajeel saw his wife was when she was sitting at her desk rubbing her temples in frustration at whatever she was writing. Levy had to admit now that it had been far too long.

Gajeel leaned in for a kiss. Levy ran her fingers through his long, dark hair. She moaned as he deepened the kiss, tongue tracing her lips asking for entrance. Giving in, his tongue battled with hers for dominance. When Levy lost, she pulled away. Lust clouded her deep brown eyes.

Gajeel didn’t want to waste any time in undressing his wife. He made quick work of both her t-shirt and shorts. Levy was left naked, ivory skin glowing in the low light. Gajeel’s hands ran across her body. He relished in the feel of her soft skin. He caressed her stomach and moved up to her small breasts. She always complained that they were too small, however, Gajeel believed they were perfect and always reassured her of that.

His lips made a trail from her ear to her collarbone and to her left breast. Taking the nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirled around the hardening bud. Levy moaned quietly as he gently squeezed the other side. She ran her fingers through his hair when he stopped to look at her. He couldn’t find any words to describe how beautiful she looked. He cupped her face and placed a short kiss on her lips.

Gajeel stood up. Levy reached out at first disappointed with the absence of warmth. She wasn’t complaining once she saw Gajeel slipping his slacks down his legs. Excitement fluttered in Levy’s stomach. The anticipation alone was enough to make her wet. When he turned to face Levy again, the butterflies in her stomach fluttered harder. He was already hard and waiting for her. He got back in bed with her, but Levy had a different idea in mind. She crawled on top of Gajeel before he was able to top her again.

“Levy?” Gajeel’s eyes filled with curiosity.

Levy smirked as she moved her body down his. She licked a stripe up his erection causing him to gasp. Taking the tip in her mouth, Levy struggled to begin moving her head because of his size, but she managed. She felt this was the least she could do after never setting aside time for him before. Gajeel fisted the sheets and moaned deeply. Everything was over sensitive from not having contact. Her tongue swirled around the tip with every upward movement and her teeth lightly grazed over his skin with every bob of her head. He could feel his stomach tighten so he stopped Levy and her movements. He brought her up to straddle his lap instead. The tip of his erection just brushing against her entrance.

“Eager now, aren’t we?” Gajeel smirked when he could feel how wet she was.

“Shut up,” Levy blushed a deep shade of red.

“I’m kiddin. I’m excited too,” Gajeel’s mind suddenly went fuzzy when Levy pushed herself up to allow only the tip of his cock bask in the heat of her entrance.

Levy teased him by letting him in at a maddeningly slow pace. His hands made his way to her waist, but she swatted them away. He settled his hands instead at her thighs. Once she had fully sheathed him in her, she took a few calming breaths to allow her insides to stretch. Gajeel didn’t want to pressure to start moving in case she got hurt, so he did his best to keep still. Although it was hard to prevent the throbbing of his cock within her warmth. It caused Levy to twitch every time it happened. After she became comfortable, Levy began to move. This time she allowed Gajeel to move his hands to her waist, his thumbs massaging her hip bones as she moved.

When Levy sped up, Gajeel moved his hips to match her movements. His thrusts pushing deeper into her than before. Finally, he was hitting the most sensitive place within her. She moaned loudly, alerting him to his discovery. With a bit more effort, he was hitting that same spot with every thrust. Levy’s movements were being outdone by Gajeel’s so she settled to bracing herself against his chest with her arms, allowing him to take full control. The room was quickly being filled with the sounds of the lover’s moans and wet skin colliding.

The coil in Gajeel’s abdomen ached uncomfortably at this point. He wanted release.

“I-I’m close,” Was all that he could get out between gasps and moans.

Apparently Levy was too because she didn’t respond with words, but with the loudest moan yet and the spasm of her core. Her orgasm quickly came to control her. She was a mess of heaving breathing and struggling to keep herself up.

“Gajeel, oh Gajeel,” She moaned out.

With the mention of his name coming from her lips, Gajeel’s last few thrusts brought him to his own release. His hot fluids rushed inside Levy with some spilling between her thighs. He slowed to a stop after riding out both their orgasms. With both lovers well spent, Levy collapsed on Gajeel’s chest. He shifted just enough to pull out of her.

“Best reunion ever,” Gajeel said.

“Mmm-hmmm,” Levy agreed. “We should really shower, I’m all sticky,” She complained.

“In the morning. I doubt ya can even stand right now,” Gajeel pointed out.

Levy sighed but didn’t argue. Her legs were very tingly. She didn’t feel like embarrassing herself by trying to get to the bathroom. Settling herself on Gajeel’s warm chest, Levy’s breathing began to slow. She was about to succumb to sleep when Gajeel’s voice filled her ears once more.

“I love you, Levy,” He whispered and he kissed the top of her head.

“I love you too, Gajeel,” She mumbled. “Maybe we can start thinking about a family. What do you think?”

“That sounds amazing,” Gajeel’s mind was suddenly filled with the image of a small child. Pitch black hair just as thick as his and sparkling brown eyes that matched her mother’s perfectly. He could imagine them all together. One big happy family. Everything was going to be perfect.

Gajeel pulled the covers over them both. Levy was already asleep and he was soon to join her with dreams of many different children as he tried to think of how they would really look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting caught up on these prompts. Please enjoy this one. It has a bit more story to it.


	6. Gajevy Love Fest 2016 Prompt #5: Scream My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy gets heated after her team mates start making rude comments about Gajeel. Gajeel over hears the yelling. How will he respond?

“JET! DROY! FOR THE LAST TIME, DON’T TALK ABOUT GAJEEL LIKE THAT!” Levy screamed at her teammates.

Jet and Droy had been saying some nasty things about Gajeel. They never liked him much and when Levy announced to them that he was her boyfriend, the venomous comments only got worse. It was this time though that Levy had heard enough after Jet said that Gajeel was only after her because she was small and easy to manipulate. She lashed out at them both after that and was now storming away across the guild to find a single person job.

Gajeel had watched the whole thing happen from his perch in the rafters. Their comments never got him riled up. He was used to people saying lots of bad things about him at this point. He just sighed and leaned back against the beam behind him while he continued to watch his tiny girlfriend.

Levy gave up after a minute of looking for a job just for her. There was nothing that she could do by herself. She groaned angrily and stomped off and out of the guild entirely. Gajeel decided to go follow her. 

The small mage wandered her way through town. She was still fuming so she decided to go to the library to calm down. Little did she know that her boyfriend was right behind her the whole time. She climbed the steps to the library to find something to read. Gajeel lingered in the alley between the library and the next building over.

Levy walked in between the aisles of books searching for a particular author that always seemed to cheer her up whenever she felt bad. She waved at the librarian that was passing by. Levy knew all the library staff well considering how much time she spends there.

Gajeel figured it was safe to follow her in and climbed the same steps himself. The librarian smiled at him as he entered and pointed him the in the direction Levy was in. He only nodded as he followed the direction of her gesture. He smiled when he saw his little bookworm running her small fingers across the titles. She was finally grinning again ear to ear since she had found the book she was after.

Once Levy had checked out the book and left the library, Gajeel left his hiding spot behind a shelf. He found her again sitting on a park bench not too far from the library. The weather wasn’t too bad except it was a bit windy and some menacing gray clouds were beginning to roll in a little ways away.  
Gajeel came up behind Levy and ruffled her hair. She jumped and turned around, smoothing her hair.

“Gajeel? How did you know where I was?” Levy questioned.

“Lucky guess?” Gajeel’s eyes went dark when he noticed a few tears bubbling in the corners of Levy’s eyes. “What’s wrong Shrimp?”

“They’re just so mean to you, Gajeel! Everyone is! I can’t stand it anymore. They won’t even give you a chance,” Levy blubbered.

“They ain’t the ones who matter. You gave me a chance and that was way more than I could ever ask for,” Gajeel said as he moved around to crouch in front of the blue haired mage. He held her face in his large hands as he wiped away the tears that flowed over her cheeks with his thumbs.

“But, the things they all say,” She began but Gajeel pressed a finger to her lips to stop her.

“I can’t hear anything anyone says but you,” His eyes lightened a bit when Levy blushed.

He brought her into a crushing hug. She buried her face in his chest and wailed. The sounds muffled by his shirt and the wind that threatened to slip between them. Gajeel stiffened when he felt a bit of his hair began to stand up on end. The dark clouds were now right above them, blocking out the sunlight. Rain started to fall but the electricity in the air was still there.

“Let’s get ya somewhere safe and dry. A storm’s comin’,” Gajeel held Levy’s shoulders to make her look at him.

“Okay,” She sniffled as she stood up. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a collapsible umbrella as she slipped the book in.

Gajeel took the umbrella from her and unfolded it. With her small hand in his, Gajeel led the way to his little apartment he liked to call home. He unlocked the door and ushered Levy inside just as it began to downpour. 

As soon as Levy entered, a wave of comfort washed over her. Gajeel’s small apartment wasn’t extravagant, but it was very cozy. She loved it all. She slipped off her sandals and went to sit on the couch. Gajeel smirked when he saw her take her book out of her bag. He took off his shoes and decided Levy would probably like some hot chocolate. It didn’t take him long before he was walking from the kitchen to the main room with two large mugs in his hands. He set one in Levy’s hands warning her to wait a minute before drinking since it was very hot. He seated himself in the chair opposite of the couch. Levy let the warmth of the mug seep into her fingers. She hadn’t noticed how cold she was until now.

“So why did you follow me? I know you didn’t find me because of a ‘lucky guess’,” Levy asked before taking a long drink of the warm cocoa.

“I heard ya screamin’ at those partners of yours, I decided to make sure ya were alright,” Gajeel looked down into his own cup.

“Ah,” Was all that Levy could respond with. It was quiet in between them as they both finished their drinks.

“Besides, the only name ya should be screamin’ is mine. I might have gotten a little jealous,” Gajeel’s warm tone had slipped away by now. There was a bit of tension in it. Not that it was the bad kind of tension though. 

Levy froze. The cold feeling returned and racked through her body. She could feel Gajeel’s eyes looking all over her body. It was in the moment that she realized her damp clothes were clinging to her body and leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. The silence hung thick in the air once again.  
Gajeel got up and set his cup on the coffee table. He moved to stand above Levy. Levy felt very small. Normally Gajeel towered over her, but with her sitting, it felt like looking up at a skyscraper. He gently took her cup from her and placed it on the table. He also took her book, saved her place, and set it next to the empty mugs. He sat next to Levy before pulling her into his lap.

“I’m sorry. You’re too tempting for me,” Gajeel whispered.

Levy was still frozen but felt herself begin to thaw as Gajeel placed his warm lips on her shoulder, then her neck. His lips moved at a languid pace across her skin, leaving a heated path. Finally, Gajeel turned her around to face him so he could place a kiss on her lips. With some light massaging of her shoulders, Levy was moaning into his mouth. All of her previous anger, sadness, and tension was replaced by love and admiration. She tangled her fingers in Gajeel’s thick hair to pull him closer to her. His hands traced small circles on her thighs. Levy released one of her hands to guide his hands under her dress. The need to be in contact with his warm skin clouded her mind. Gajeel took the hint and pulled her short orange dress up and over her head as they separated, revealing her white bra and matching panties. A moderate amount of lace made the undergarments particularly alluring. He dropped the article to the ground making a mental note to hang it up to dry later. 

Levy shifted her body so she was straddling Gajeel's lap. Gajeel ran his hands up and down her sides causing her to moan at the contact. Small desperate hands pulled at the hem of his shirt and it only took a second before the shirt joined the orange dress on the floor. Hard, muscled skin was revealed to Levy. Her eyes sparkled as she ran her hands over every inch of it. She traced the scars adorning his forearms and leaned in to kiss his neck.

Gajeel couldn’t keep in the sounds of please any more. A moan rumbled in his throat. Levy’s lips were working magic on his skin.

“L-Levy, I’m supposed to be the one makin you scream my name, not the other way around,” Gajeel said before pulling Levy away from his neck.

His fingers slid down her stomach and traced the lace decorating her panties, Levy watched as his fingertips toyed with the fabric and slipped under it. He teased her sensitive bundle of nerves, rubbing slow circles over it. Levy’s legs twitched and her hips bucked into his fingers for more. Gajeel’s free hand was running up her back to reach the clasp of her bra. He expertly unclasped it and Levy threw it in with the growing pile of clothing. He pulled her closer to him so he could take one nipple into his mouth. All the attention that Levy was receiving to her body was becoming too much. Her muffled moans were quickly developing into full cries of pleasure.

Suddenly he stopped his movements all together. Levy mewled in disappointment. She had been so close. Gajeel was fumbling with the button on his pants, trying to get them undone. Levy helped him by rising to her knees so he could slide his pants and boxers off under her. He kicked them off and they too joined the pile. Gajeel was already hard and the sight of his desire made Levy blush. She allowed her slim fingers to gently caress his erection. He hissed when her thumb traced the tip. His panting become slightly more erratic as she stroked him. The sight of Gajeel coming undone with Levy’s touch caused a warm wetness to pool in her lower regions. She wanted him badly and it was obvious now.

All that was left separating their bodies were Levy’s panties. She move her knee so she was no longer straddling Gajeel and slipped the article off with ease. Gajeel pulled her back once she had thrown the white panties to the side. He grinded his hips into hers so his hard on slipped over her wet folds. They both groaned in unison as Levy allowed herself to sink down onto Gajeel. Heaving breathing filled the room.

Gajeel struggled to control himself. Levy was so tight and warm. She felt amazing around him. Adding to the sensation was her scent that he loved. A faint scent of books and ink. It was so distinct to her and he loved it. When Levy nodded in a silent que for him to start moving, he gladly obliged. He lifted her up by her hips and slowly let her sink back down so she could adjust. Levy moaned and quickened the pace herself. 

Gajeel’s fingers dug into the skin on Levy’s hips. His movements were getting faster and trying to keep Levy balanced was becoming a challenge. Levy’s gasps and moans became louder with every thrust. It wasn’t long before Gajeel’s own name began falling over her lips.  
“Ah,Gajeel!” Levy moaned in time with a particularly deep thrust. He had hit a sensitive spot within her and her body was writhing in pleasure. He made efforts angle himself to hit that spot over and over.

Levy could feel Gajeel pulsing within her and it stretched her walls that much further. Occasionally it was a little painful, but it would settle into pleasure quickly.  
“I’m not stopping until the only thing ya know how to say is my name,” Gajeel growled in her ear.

Levy shivered at both his words and his hot breath tickling her ear. She could feel her lower stomach tightening with the downward movements. With one more thrust hitting her sensitive stop dead-on, Levy screamed Gajeel’s name over and over. He smirked, but he wasn’t done yet. He didn’t slow down to let Levy regain herself, he sped up. His thrusts pushing deep and hard within her. Meanwhile, Levy had been blinded by the feeling. She squeezed her eyes shut and threw back her head. A mix of desperate moans and “Gajeel” were the only things escaping her lips.

“So c-close,” Gajeel grunted as he thrusted as fast as he could. His release was quickly approaching.

Levy could feel a second orgasm building. Gajeel felt her walls tightening for a second time as well. He moved one hand from her hip to the overly sensitive bundle of nerves. He rubbed it in small circles with his thumb. That was all it took, Levy came again and the sensation of her core squeezing around him brought him to his release. Hot fluid rushed into Levy. Some of it seeped out and dripped down her thighs. 

“Oh, GAJEEL!” She was the one to keep rocking her hips, slowing the pace while they both rode out their orgasms. 

Levy collapsed on Gajeel’s chest. Her legs felt tingly, but she was satisfied and content. Gajeel wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to him. He gently pulled out of her and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

“I told ya I’d make ya scream my name,” Gajeel snickered.

Levy responded with a yawn. It wasn’t very late, but a perfect time for a nap. Gajeel picked up a sleepy Levy and brought her to his bedroom. He sat her on the bed and went to find her a shirt of his that she could wear. Her clothes were soaked and he was afraid of her catching a cold if she continued to wear them. After shuffling through his closet, he put on a pair of boxers and grabbed one of his old t-shirts. He slipped the t-shirt over Levy’s head that reached her mid-thighs. 

“Thank you,” Levy said.

Lightning flashed across the sky, flooding the dark room with a second of bright light. A crack of thunder followed suit causing Levy to jump. She shifted so she could bury herself in the pillows and blankets at the head of Gajeel’s bed. Gajeel smiled and got in bed with her. He pulled her into his arms so she was facing him. She buried her face into his chest as he pulled some of the blankets over them.

“I love you,” Levy sighed in contentment.

“I love ya too,” Gajeel closed his eyes.

What they thought would be an hour or two of a nap turned into both of them waking up in the middle of the night, confused and groggy, but still smiling and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was one of my favorites.


	7. Gajevy Love Fest 2016 Prompt #6: Femdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy is in charge now! How did this happen?

The room was pitch black. Well, at least it was for the man who was tied to the bed. Gajeel couldn’t see anything. A blindfold obstructed his view. His hands had been cuffed and chained to the headboard while his ankles were tied to the corners of the four-poster bed. He could barely move. His already fine-tuned hearing was heightened with the absence of his sight. Soft footsteps could be heard pattering across the room.

Levy had been busy when Gajeel was taking his nap. She had been the one to tie him down. It was a good thing he was such a heavy sleeper. But also, heavy in every other way compared to Levy’s small frame. Somehow she managed to strip him and move him to string up his limbs. Levy admired her work from the opposite corner of the room.

While she had been waiting for Gajeel to wake up, she had changed her outfit. A small black corset highlighted with vibrant pink lace and ties adorned her torso. It pushed her small breasts up without being uncomfortable. She had bought matching panties earlier that day along with a garter belt and stockings. All of which were mainly black lace with hot pink accents here and there. Levy couldn’t believe that she had gone to a lingerie shop to buy such clothing, if you could even call it that. Lucy had of course gone with her, throwing articles in her direction every few minutes.

“You’re so picky!” Lucy complained when Levy rejected the tenth outfit she suggested.

“I wouldn’t be if you’d quit choosing such ridiculous things!” Levy retorted.

“But Gajeel would love this!” Lucy whined holding up another piece of lace. Levy couldn’t tell what it was exactly, but the blood red color alone was enough to have it be tossed in the reject pile.

After what had been far too long of a time shopping, Levy had settled with what she was currently wearing. She had gone the extra mile to pull out the perfume she bought so long ago but never wore. Gajeel loved it, but Levy thought it was too much and didn’t match her personality.

Said man could smell the cinnamon perfume wafting through the room as Levy walked back and forth, contemplating her next move.

Why did I agree to this? Lucy, I hate your ideas sometimes, Levy thought to herself. She never thought she would get this far so she hadn’t planned past this.

She sighed and walked over to Gajeel and ran her fingers from his neck to his hip. He jumped at the sudden contact but didn’t say anything. He knew it was her so he had nothing to fear. Her hands explored his skin that was littered with scars. As she traced each one, Gajeel’s breathing became more ragged. The heightened sensation of her touch along with the subtle scent of her perfume was driving him mad. That alone what enough to give him a painfully hard erection.

Levy noticed this as well and moved her hands down to his hips. She traced the contours of his hips but made sure to avoid where he really wanted her attention. He writhed under her hands. All she did in response was giggle. She couldn’t deny that she was enjoying teasing him. He had done it to her so often and she had never gotten the opportunity to get back at him. Until now that is. She bent down to place a soft kiss to Gajeel’s stomach right above his navel. Levy’s lips followed a trail down his stomach but she still stopped short of his erection.

“L-Levy, that’s… m-mean,” Gajeel whimpered.

Levy wasn’t used to having so much control. It actually frightened her, but at the same time, flooded her with excitement. She had backed away from Gajeel’s writing form to contemplate her next move. After taking a moment to think, she decided to surprise him and take his full length into her mouth. His breath hitched at first but settled into a moan when Levy straddled his legs for better access. She struggled to keep from gagging, but managed to bob her head. Her tongue flicked across the tip on the upwards motions which made Gajeel’s hips buck. She could tell he was close so she halted her movements and released him.

“C’mon Levy, I was so close,” Gajeel complained.

Levy silenced him with a firm kiss to his lips. Her tongue traced his bottom lip and he let her in. Her tongue was soft against his. They both moaned into the kiss. The sounds Gajeel was making and the subtle rotation of his hips against her’s was causing her panties to become soaked with her arousal. She moved away from his lips and pressed her fingers into his hips. She wasn’t going to allow him to move as she teased him again. She brushed his cock against her clothed core. The sensation of the moist lace against his sensitive skin was making Gajeel wild. He yanked at his restraints but they weren’t going to budge. Levy had made sure of that before they even started. To his dismay, she giggled.

He wanted more than anything in the world to be able to touch her. Gajeel needed to feel her soft skin under his fingers and to pull her back to his lips. He thrashed once more but to no avail.

Levy stopped rubbing herself against him. “It’s no use. You’re not getting free unless I let you,” Levy smirked. She was beginning to truly enjoy this. Her confidence level was rising.

Gajeel responded with an annoyed grunt. Levy bent down to his ear and nipped at the lobe.

“Please at least let me see ya,” Gajeel pleaded.

Levy sighed, her hot breath tickling his neck. She slipped the blindfold off his eyes and he blinked a few times. The room was still dim, but bright enough that he could still see everything. He looked over Levy a few times who was still straddling his waist and making small motions against his member. His eyes lingered on the corset and his eyebrows arched.

“Nice,” Was all he could think to say.

Levy blushed. “I look ridiculous, don’t I?” She huffed and looked away. “Lucy’s idea.”

“I’ll have to thank Bunny Girl later then,” Gajeel flashed his signature smirk.

Levy flushed red down to her neck. But she shook her head trying to regain her composure. She was still the one in control. There was no way she was giving that up. She swung one leg off Gajeel so she was no longer straddling him and got off the bed to stand up. Gajeel’s eyes flooded with curiosity as Levy’s small hands ran down her sides and to the clips holding her stockings up. She undid the clips and rolled the stockings off her legs. Her ivory skin glinted under the dim light when revealed.

The smirk on Gajeel’s face disappeared as Levy untied the bow on the side of her corset and let it drop to the floor. Levy took a few deep breaths at being able to breathe without the restriction of the corset. Her petite breasts moved with her, enticing Gajeel. He wanted desperately to touch her, no he needed to touch her. He balled his hands into fists, his dull nails biting into his palms. Levy made eye contact once again and moved her hands down to her hips where her last garment lied. Slowly, she slid the fabric down her legs and kicked off the panties when they reached her feet.

“Please come back Levy,” Gajeel pleaded through heavy breaths.

“Hmm, should I? Where’s the fun in that?” Levy’s own devilish smirk had reappeared as she let her own fingers trail down her stomach to her core. She slid her fingers through her lower lips slowly and moaned lowly.

“Levy, don’t tease me like that,” Gajeel shifted uncomfortably in place. That vixen could really tie knots; they weren’t even budging.

After a few minutes of touching herself, Levy was struggling to restrain herself. Gajeel’s writing form on the bed in front of her was just too much for her to handle. She quickly climbed back on top of him. She only allowed the tip of his cock to slide past her opening. He hissed and tried to thrust his hips for more, but Levy pushed him down.

“Not until I let you,” Levy teased.

Her hips lowered slowly. Gajeel used every bit of his restraint to keep from moving his hips to meet hers. She would only force him back down if he tried to move. The sensation of her warm walls enveloping him was maddening. It felt amazing, but with the pace so slow, not nearly as enjoyable. Finally, she had taken him all in. She paused only for a moment to allow herself to stretch. Levy’s hips rotated slowly at first into Gajeel’s. She had to grip onto his sides to balance herself so she could speed up. He pulsed within her causing her to moan loudly.

While she was distracted with trying to speed up, Gajeel took the opportunity to thrust his hips to meet hers. This time Levy had no objections since it allowed them to quicken the pace that much more. Heat was pooling in her stomach. Loud moans and labored breathing filled the atmosphere of the room. Gajeel threw his head back and released a moan that was akin to a growl. The sound made Levy shiver and the tight feeling in her lower belly was becoming unbearable. With a few more aggressive thrusts, Gajeel hit his orgasm first with a loud moan including Levy’s name. The hot fluid splashing over Levy’s tight core caused her to reach her own release. She nearly screamed in bliss and continued to roll her hips, effectively riding out her orgasm as they came to a stop.

With breathing still ragged, Gajeel was the first to speak, “Can I touch ya now?”

“Y-yeah,” Levy shifted and pulled herself off of Gajeel. She started at his ankles and quickly untied the knots. Then she moved up to his wrists and unlocked the handcuffs with a key from the bedside table.

Gajeel rubbed his wrists where the metal had been chafing. “Where did ya learn to tie knots like that?” He asked nodding towards the ropes that had restrained his legs.

Levy blushed. “Lucy taught me. Just for this reason.”

Gajeel raised his pierced eyebrows but then shrugged. He wasn’t all too surprised. He gathered up his tiny, blue haired lover in his arms and hugged her close. He ravished her body, feeling everywhere. His calloused palms rough on her soft skin. Levy nuzzled her face into his chest while he massaged her hips. They were much too hot to pull any blankets over themselves.

“So what was this surprise all about anyway?” Gajeel questioned.

“I lost a bet. You can guess who I lost to,” Levy sighed. “We were betting over who would confess their feelings first; Bixlow or Lisanna. I had said Lisanna, and I lost.”

“I had no clue those two were into each other,” Gajeel was genuinely surprised.

Levy sat up to look at him, “How could you not? It’s so obvious!” Levy giggled.

Gajeel simply shrugged. “So why did Bunny Girl choose this to be your punishment?” He pressed on.

“She thought we needed to ‘spice up’ our relationship,” Levy added in some air quotes to emphasize the idea.

Gajeel chuckled, “Well, I certainly didn’t mind her idea. I kinda liked that outfit ya got.”

Levy smacked him with a nearby pillow. “Stupid Gajeel. That was humiliating!”

“Not at all! It made my little fairy look sexy as hell!” He insisted.

A light pink dusted Levy’s cheeks as she put the pillow back in its place. Gajeel captured her lips in another heated kiss. They both fell back against the pillows and snuggled into each other’s warm embrace.

“Maybe we’ll have to do it again sometime,” Levy muttered.

“I’d enjoy that,” Gajeel responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled writing this prompt. Please leave me some love!


	8. Gajevy Love Fest 2016 Prompt #7: Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy is struggling with some certain desires she never knew she harbored until the dreams started.

Levy squirmed in her sleep. Her dreams had been getting much more vivid recently. She couldn’t explain why, but she kept having the same type of dream over and over again. It wasn’t something she wanted to talk to anyone about either. Her dreams tended to feature her handsome boyfriend the most. Every time that she closed her eyes for a good night’s rest or even a small nap, she was met with his body every time.

This dream was no different. Gajeel had her pinned down, teeth grazing her neck, hand roaming across her bare skin. She arched her back to meet his caresses. Her quiet moans muffled when his lips crashed into hers. She couldn’t take it anymore.

“Gajeel, please,” She whimpered, “I need you,”

Gajeel smirked and examined her writhing form below him. She could barely move with how he had her pinned. He decided to line himself up with her and sink into her. Levy gasped and arched further. When he began to move, her breathing became heavy and labored. It wasn’t long before they both came.

Levy’s eyes snapped open after that. She was sweaty and felt sticky in her hot bed. She pressed her palms into her eyes, rubbing fiercely.

“Why do I keep having these dreams?” She wondered aloud.

She and Gajeel had never gotten past making out and soft touching. She couldn’t understand where these hidden desires were coming from. She moaned and squirmed more as she recalled the dream she just had. It would have been a lie if she said she didn’t like it. She couldn’t ask Gajeel to do something like that with her yet. Levy’s cheeks burned red at the thought. But she couldn’t deny that the desire was way too tempting.

Levy rolled over onto her stomach and reached over to her nightstand for her phone. She noticed that it was almost noon. She had slept for a long time after studying all the prior day. Scrolling through her notifications, she came across a text from Gajeel.

I thought we could do something today. Text me when you’re up, It read.

Levy scrambled to reply. He had only texted her half an hour ago. What do you want to do? She typed furiously and hit the send button.

Let’s go out to the park today for lunch or something. Gajeel replied.

Ok, I’ll be there in about half an hour. Levy smiled.

K, just let yourself in. I love you Shrimp.

Love you too!

Levy put her phone back on the night stand and raced to get ready. Choosing a burgundy knitted sweater that fell off one shoulder and picking out a pair of jean shorts since it was still somewhat out, Levy quickly got dressed and ran a brush through her hair. She brushed her teeth and pulled her hair into a tiny pony tail. Levy grabbed her phone and threw it into her bag before she ran out the door.

It didn’t take Levy long before she got to Gajeel’s apartment. She was even a few minutes early. She rummaged through her purse and found the spare key that Gajeel had given to her not too long ago. Jamming the key into the lock, she turned the key and the door clicked to unlock.

“Gajeel?” Levy called as she pushed the door open. She was met with silence until she realized that she could hear the water of his shower running. She had shown up early so he probably wasn’t expecting her to be there so soon.

All of a sudden, Levy began to squirm in place again. Thoughts of Gajeel naked flooded her mind. Her face flushed as she thought of his muscled body with water droplets running across his skin in the shower. Her dream from last night found it’s way into her brain.

“Levy? You’re early,” Gajeel stood in the doorway with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still dripping wet.

Levy blushed madly at the sight but couldn’t keep herself from taking a few involuntary steps towards him. Those dreams certainly hadn’t done him justice. There was no way her imagination was good enough to replicate his toned arms and deep red, shining eyes.

“Levy, are ya alright?” Gajeel waved his hand in front of her face. She was about two feet away from him now.

Levy didn’t answer. She closed the distance between them and stood on her toes to reach his lips. As she pressed her lips to his, he backed up against the wall and held her close. His soaked hair fell between their bodies and dampened Levy’s shirt. Once they parted, Gajeel stared in amazement at his tiny girlfriend.

“Where did all that confidence come from?” He panted to catch his breath.

Levy grinned, “I’m not sure,” But she really did know. Her dreams had been giving her plenty of practice as or late.

“Well, I like it,” Gajeel smirked, “Show me what ya got Shorty.”  
Levy didn’t speak. She wasted no time in capturing his lips again. Tiny hands ran along his body, feeling every dip and curve. She froze when she reached the towel at his hips. Her little fingers caressed the edge as she thought about what to do. Once she had made up her mind, Levy firmly grasped the towel and tugged at it so it fell from Gajeel’s body. It fell to the floor and revealed his toned legs and an already hard member.

Levy couldn’t help but marvel at the size. It was just like her dreams. She licked her lips. She began to bend down, but Gajeel took hold of her shoulders.

“Ya don’t have to do that,” Concern filled his eyes.

“I want to,” Levy said and got down on her knees.

She took his cock in her hand and brought her tongue to the base. She licked a stripe up the length, following a thick vein. Gajeel hissed as she took the tip into her mouth and gave it a rough suck. He tangled one hand in her hair and looked down at her. Brown eyes met red ones as she looked up at him. She bobbed her head slowly, a few tears beading in the corners of her eyes while she did her best not to gag when he went too deep. Levy had to settle for only taking half of him in while she pumped the rest with her hand. Her tongue took a few extra seconds to swirl around the tip when she was about to withdraw, then she would force him back into her wet cavern.

Gajeel moaned and did his best not to slam into her mouth, knowing it would hurt her. Levy moaned and the gentle vibrations from her throat sent new sensations through his body. At the rate she was going, it wouldn’t be long before he came in her mouth. He tried to stop her, but Levy just swatted his hands away. She wanted this from him. He came hard not moments later. Milky white fluid dripped down Levy’s chin and down her neck. The sight of Levy alone was enough to keep Gajeel hard. He panted as he gazed into Levy’s eyes. She was suppressing a cough after she had swallowed. Levy blinked some tears out of her eyes and smiled up at Gajeel. Her deep brown eyes made him want to melt.

Gajeel picked her up and carried her into his bedroom that was just on the other side of the wall. Levy gasped when she was set on the bed with Gajeel hovering over her. He stroked her legs and slid a hand under her sweater. He hadn’t broken eye contact the whole time.

“Ya really didn’t need to do that,” Gajeel said.

“It’s okay, I really wanted to,” Levy grinned as she ran her hands up to tangle in his hair.

She pulled him down to press her lips to his once more. Gajeel’s hand had snaked further up her sweater. He reached her breasts and lightly squeezed one through her bra. Levy gasped into the kiss which allowed him to slip his tongue in again. Gajeel removed his hand from her shirt and to Levy’s disappointment, broke the kiss. He reached for the hem of her sweater and pulled it up and over her head. Levy tried to cover herself.

“Why are ya turnin shy now?” Gajeel teased.

“I-I don’t know,” Levy stuttered. Almost all her previous confidence was striped away with her discarded sweater.

“I’ll be gentle with ya,” Gajeel assured as he placed a chaste kiss to her forehead. He continued his kisses down her neck and though the valley of her breasts. Levy arched her back to meet his soft lips.

When he reached her hips, he paused to unzip her shorts and slide them off her legs. Previously focused on the feeling of his lips on her, Levy was snapped back to reality. She tried to clamp her legs closed, but Gajeel had a knee between them. A heavy blush flooded Levy’s cheeks once more. Gajeel was examining every inch of her body. Her embarrassment increased when she came to the realization that her panties and bra featured tiny hearts and kittens highlighted in bright pinks and purples. She went to cover her face when Gajeel chuckled.

“Gihi, cute,” He muttered under his breath.

“I heard that,” Levy mumbled.

“I like cats. Were ya thinkin of me when you picked these out?” Gajeel smirked.

“O-of course not!” Levy stammered. In all actuality, she had been thinking of him while she was clothes shopping a few weeks prior.

“Well, these cats are gonna to have to get out of the way if ya want more,” He snickered.

He pulled Levy up to reach for the clips behind her. Once Gajeel had unclasped them, he pulled the fabric away and traveled straight to her panties again. Levy had no time to retort before he had peeled them away as well. She was left clad only in her ivory skin below Gajeel. Her breath hitched when he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and lowered his mouth her womanhood.

“Wai-Ah!” Levy’s words disappeared and were replaced by a jumbled mass of moans falling from her lips as Gajeel’s tongue slid through her folds and circled her bundle of nerves.

Levy became wet within seconds. Gajeel pushed his tongue inside to taste her. Levy balled her fists into the sheets below her. If felt like a spring was coiling in her lower abdomen. Just when she thought it would break, Gajeel stopped. Levy squirmed and whined in protest, but Gajeel had already set her leg back down and was hovering over her, his eyes right over hers.

She could feel his length being pressed against her core. Levy only nodded as her signal to him to continue. She braced herself by grabbing his shoulders as he pressed into her. Tears welled up in her eyes at the pain of being stretched.

“Gajeel, it hurts!” She cried.

“It’ll stop soon, I promise,” Gajeel tried to assure her.

The tears dripped down Levy’s cheeks. Her nails dug into Gajeel’s shoulders. He hissed at the burning feeling but tried his best to console her. Once he was fully inside, he waited to move. Levy’s breathing slowed some and the pain eventually subsided. She was tight. Gajeel could feel her walls clenching against him. He wanted to move, but he would wait until Levy was okay.

With another nod from Levy, this time much more shaky, Gajeel pulled back out almost all the way before slowly rolling his hips back into hers. Levy moaned half out of the slight pain that remained and half out of the pleasure that was building. She wrapped her legs around Gajeel’s waist to pull him in deeper. Her nails still dug into his shoulder blades, but now it was edging him on. He bent down to kiss her neck. Levy squeezed her eyes shut and moaned loudly when Gajeel sucked on the spot. It was hard enough to leave a dark mark there. She didn’t mind though. They would be even after the claw marks she was leaving on his back.

It wasn’t long until Gajeel’s thrusts had picked up speed. He leaned back on his knees and brought Levy with him. He supported both her weight and his while he violently plunged into her. The noises Levy made sounded almost inhuman, but they were sounds of bliss nonetheless. This new position allowed Levy’s sensitive clit to rub against the base of Gajeel’s cock on the downward motions, giving her the needed stimulation to make that coil in her stomach tighten once more. Gajeel must have been close; he was moving as fast as he could accompanied by his own grunts of pleasure.  
All at once, both Gajeel and Levy came and called out each other’s names. It was nothing like in Levy’s dreams, it was so much better. She felt fuller and more satisfied than she ever had in that fantasy land. She still felt the same hot and sticky feelings when she woke up though. Gajeel laid her back down carefully after pulling out of her and collapsed next to her.

“Still wanna go on that picnic?” Gajeel asked as he turned to look at her.

“How about a movie here instead?” Levy smiled.

“Perfect. Hey, just where did all of that come from to begin with?” Gajeel questioned.

Levy blushed all the way down to her collar bones at the memory of why she had even started all the things she did. “I might have had a couple dreams,” She muttered.

“Oh? What kind of dreams?” Gajeel smirked.

“Good dreams,” She replied anxiously.

“Ya were havin dirty dreams about me weren’t ya?” Gajeel pulled Levy towards him.

“What? No! I mean, they weren’t that dirty,” Levy fidgeted with her fingers. She fought to get out of his grasp so she could stand. “You know, never mind!” She refused to look him in the eyes as she picked up her sweater and panties. After pulling on the two articles, she finally looked back at Gajeel.  
“We should pick out a movie,” Levy was trying desperately to avoid the prior subject.

“Alright,” Gajeel just rolled his eyes and shrugged as he got up to find something to put on before following Levy to the living room for a movie.

He planned to get the information out of her later. For now, he just wanted to hold her while they enjoyed a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually my favorite prompt. I think this was my best writing out of all of them actually. Please enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that everyone liked my writing. These are my first Gajevy fanfics so I hope that they are good!
> 
> By the way, I am my own editor, so if you find any spelling, grammar, etc. errors, please let me know! I would really appreciate it!


End file.
